


VW

by bibrightwin



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game), OhMyV33nus/Wise
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mobile Legends: Bang Bang, OhMyV33nus/Wise - Freeform, One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibrightwin/pseuds/bibrightwin
Summary: Collection of drabbles and one-shots about VeeWise.
Relationships: OhMyV33nus/Wise - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	VW

**_DEFEAT!_ **

Nangibabaw ang katahimikan sa loob ng sala ng bootcamp. Another mark on their lose streak in this tournament. 

**"GGWP."** , basag ni Edward sa katahimikan.

While it is true that they mostly use sponsored tournaments to practice new builds and heroes, it won't stop someone from doubting themselves especially when they can see the comments of other people.

**"Break time muna. Balik kayo in 5 minutes tapos debriefing tayo."** kalmadong sabi naman ng kanilang coach.

Vee noticed Wise being unusually quiet while staring at his laptop. It's the comments again. Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman nila na for their past games in this tournament, people have been doubting him as the core of the team, mostly with comparisons made. 

" **Wise.",** tawag ni Vee habang kinakalabit si Wise na hindi pa rin nagsasalita.

 **"Wais."** Wala pa rin.

**"Danerie James."**

It was only then that Wise broke from his pagiging tuliro. 

**"Hmmm?"**

**"Wala lang."**

Despite Vee shrugging it off, Wise knew that it was his way of checking up on him.

They continued with the debriefing with the whole team. They know better than to dwell on what happened kaya naman pinagusapan nila ang points of improvement ng team, what went right and what went wrong. Each one of them took turns in speaking their minds about their gameplay. The overall meeting took an hour.

Not long after, Vee and Wise retreated to bed. Hindi man sila matutulog agad, at least they are now in their comfort spaces. 

**"Cute naman ng comments ng fans. Wise best core daw oh!"**

Vee proudly said at pinakita ang comments ng kanilang fans sa page ng Blacklist. Magkatabi sila ngayon sa bottom bunk ng double deck na kama. 

**"Di ko ramdam. Ilang talo na tayo dito. Feeling ko kasalanan ko."**

Upon hearing the sadness and the crack in Wise's voice, Vee immediately turned to Wise and held his face. He was supposed to say something, but decided against it and reached out to wrap his arms around Wise.

Their heart beating along to the tick of the clock is the sound of serenity and they basked in it, seeking comfort in each other's warmth, the feeling both engulfing and liberating.

**"Vee? Thank you ha."**

**"Hindi mo naman kailangan mag-thank you. Gusto ko yung ginagawa ko. Gusto ko dito sa tabi mo. Dito lang ako."**

Maybe it was fated, maybe it is not. But for them, in this very moment, they rest their hearts in each other's safety away from the vileness of this world. 

They felt _home._


End file.
